BeNeLux drabbles
by Micao
Summary: Original title, I know. Just like it says on the tin: drabbles revolving around the BeNeLux siblings. OC and  sometimes  OOC-warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Telephone**

Netherlands entered the warm comfort of his home after standing hours long in the rain. The rain could sometimes form such a nuisance, he sighed in annoyance as he let himself drop on the chair in the corner of his living room. This was the last time he would rely on a weatherman, he inwardly groaned as his hand searched in the pockets of his soaking jacket for his cigarettes.

His sister Belgium told him once, in a snappily manner, that she just couldn't still believe that he could express his annoyance so quickly when it was rainy, even though he should be used to it by now. And how he thought not any climate could be good enough. The other time it was too rainy, the other time too misty, the other time too dry and on some, rare occasions is was just too damn _sandy_.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number of his youngest sibling, Luxembourg. Because he just wasn't in the mood to talk to Belgium, and he guessed she wasn't jumping in joy to receive his phone call either. He just needed some entertainment, that was all.

…_**Beep!..beep!...beep!...**_

''Moien, who do I have the pleasure with to talk to?'' Luxembourg's prissy voice greeted him. Netherlands barely could hold back the snort that threatened to escape. But he managed to compose himself.

''Hallo, Luxemburg.'' He stuck the cigarette between his lips and inhaled deeply, puffing out just as deeply afterwards.

''Oh, Holland. How are you?'' Luxembourg didn't sound _**that**_ interested, but he put up anyway, much to Netherland's amusement.

''I've been doing good, I was just checking if you were alright.'' He drawled, smoking and talking at the same time like the professional he was.

''Of course I'd be alright, is there some tank coming towards me I don't know about?'' His voice only grew a l_ittle_ bit concerned, as if history was going to repeat soon enough for him.

''No, not at all. I'm just being a good big brother and want to make sure you're alright, that's all.''

''Ummm…Okay?'' Luxembourg didn't seem to buy it, fine enough for him, Netherlands decided.

''So yeah…France hasn't been harassing you?'' Netherlands inquired, tapping his fingers against his thigh.

''Nee.'' Luxembourg asserted.

''Belgium still angry at me for making that smart car-blonde joke?''

''_Jo_.'' His little brother stated once again, flatly.

''Unbelievable.'' Netherlands chuckled, stamping the butt of his joint on the ashtray while shifting to sit more comfortably on his chair. 'It's been like, two weeks and she's still annoyed by that? That girl seriously needs a chill pill…''

''Is there nothing important you want to tell me, Holland? I'm kind of tight on schedule on something, and I really can't use any useless interference.'' Luxembourg brought up, urgently.

''Ah, I understand. I just want to tell you one last thing, something I consider very crucial.''

''And what might that be?''

''The following: Don't trip, you might land in France, Germany or Belgium's backyard.'' He was sure Luxembourg could _hear _his shit-eating grin on the other side of the phone. And as he expected, Luxembourg didn't share his humor.

''_**DAMN YOU, YOU PEADOPHILIC, INDECENT, INCONSIDERATE, FUTILE, SELF-ABSORED, VILE, IMBECILE, AGGRAVATNG, LUNATIC, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A COUNTRY!''**_

An earth shattering slam, followed by,

…_**Beep!..beep!...beep!...**_

It seemed as if Luxembourg kept ranting even though he disconnected. Netherlands looked amused at the earphone.

Driving his siblings to madness never got old, _ever_.

That phone call truly made his day, period.

**Alright, just to be clear:**

_**Moien**_** means hello in Luxembourgish, and **_**Hallo**_** means hello in Dutch. **

**Nee means no in Luxembourgish as well as Dutch and Jo means yes in just Luxembourgish.**

**I apologize if Netherlands came over OOC, but I just picture as **_**that kind **_**of a big brother (who just LOVES to keep rubbing it in Luxembourg's face how small said country is), so there~! Also, Dutch people are know to complain about the weather non-stop, I share this characteristic! :D**

**More Belgium in later drabbles, I promise!**

**Talk to you guys later~!**


	2. Chapter 2

''Lllluuuuuuxxxxxxxyyyyyyyy~''

_Oh, heavens no._

His sister didn't sound just tipsy. She just sounded like out-of-the-world piss drunk. And when she got this drunk she was quite…_touchy_. And Luxembourg didn't like being touched the slightest. He was still coping with all the 'occupations' that he had to deal with. There was no way in hell that he would let himself be taken over again, not by anyone! Not by a longshot!

''Belgium!'' He snapped as soon as his only sister's arms wrapped around his waist from behind him. She hiccupped and nuzzled her nose on the crown of his head.

''You're so uptight, little bro.'' She murmured against his hair, clucking her tongue is disapproval. ''I can't help but wonder sometimes how you and Netherlands are so uptight.'' She sighed heavily.

''This is very inappropriate.'' Luxembourg scanned the room frantically. Where was his bastard of an older brother when you really needed him?

''Fortunately Neddy followed my advice and allowed himself to have a good time!'' Belgium chirped, feeling accomplished. She swayed together with Luxembourg (whose toes were sliding over the ground, rather than dancing along excitedly) to the beat of the music.

_I should've know__n!_ Luxembourg agonized mentally and dropped his head to the ground in anguish. _Lord help me through this…_

''Speaking of the devil!'' His sister (still holding him way too tight for his liking) yelled cheerfully as she saw the spike-haired nation walk over towards them. A big, wide intoxicated flush covered from his hairline all the way to his collarbone. ''He's here; flying-fuckin'-dirty-dutch-man~!'' Belgium announced against Luxembourg's suffering ear. Seemingly flattered by the title, Netherlands waved his hand in front of him as a display of modesty and nodded towards the dangling boy in his sister's grip.

''How's he holding up?'' He questioned, already knowing the answer. Belgium sighed again and pressed her cheek against the back of his head.

''Still being stiff and no fun.'' Her voice was laced with disappointment, as if she was telling him his leg was broken and wasn't going to heal any soon. ''Germany has really rubbed of him, I'm afraid.''

''We can change that.'' Netherlands grinned, pointing with his thumb towards the bar behind him.

''I promised myself I was going to stay sober.'' Luxembourg protested, grimacing. ''Someone needs to bring you back home. Seeing your current states, you could even form a life-threatening danger on the roads just going on your _bicycles_.''

While Netherlands hummed the Queen song, Belgium giggled and patted him on the head. She removed herself from behind him (freaking finally) and stood next to their eldest brother.

''Oh, puh-lease! Luxy-!'' _By gods_, how Luxembourg _despised _that name. ''Just a few glasses won't do much. Unless you're really a light-weight!'' Belgium finished, planting her slim hands against her hips childishly. Netherlands snorted beside her.

''I know how this is going to end!'' Luxembourg snapped at the both of his siblings. ''Belgium goes all: Aawwww, Lux, just a few. And then _you_.'' He pointed an accusing finger to the larger nation. ''You're going to act all disappointed at me for the whole freaking night and I have me to feel bad for it!''

Both of them at him as if he had grown a head extra. There was silence between them until Netherlands took it upon himself to break it.

''I _don't_ understand what you're getting at. **At all.**'' Belgium nodded lamely in agreement.

Slapping a flat hand against his forehead in frustration, he growled in annoyance. He had briefly forgotten there was no way to reason with them in the states they were in. He gave up, eventually, dropped his hand heavily next to his side and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

''Very well then!'' He loosened his tie a little and took the first few steps towards the bar. ''But only just one!'' He took long strides and looked behind him to see if his brother and sister followed suit (if they weren't passed out yet.)

Gleefully his siblings followed him towards the bar.

**(-****-)**

''We are the worst brother and sister ever.'' Belgium groaned, holding the unconscious Luxembourg to her left side. She straightened her back and gave Luxembourg a few jabs on the ribs. The red-faced grand duchy giggled, squirmed very lightly, before snoring again. Netherlands, holding him against his right side, squeezed his temple.

''Damn.'' He sighed, dropping his hand as he kept assisting his sister to prevent his brother falling face-first on the ground. ''I keep forgetting: He _really_ is a lightweight.''

**(-)**

**Anybody ever heard of Bicycle – done by the band Queen. Never? Ah well. You get to remember most of the Queen song when you have parents who are complete suckers for that band. ****So yeah, this piece was very predictable. Sorry if that bothers you. I figure Luxembourg is more prone to get knocked-down by alcohol hard. Most consumption of alcohol is done there in entire Europe (I do believe) and given his size, it was only inevitable. So yeah…Hopefully it did amuse you. **


End file.
